The invention relates to a lightweight durable, less expensive and more convenient container for bulk liquids, such as gasoline. Liquid containers of this type are commonly formed of metal, are quite expensive and quite heavy. They usually include separately attached pouring nozzles which are difficult to seal with an outlet opening of the container. The prior art containers commonly have a separate relatively large filler opening and closure cap and a separate venting means, such as a plastic snap action vent plug which requires opening during pouring of the liquid contents through the relatively narrow nozzle or spout.
The present invention seeks to improve on and greatly simplify the above prior art arrangement by providing a low cost preferably blow molded plastics container having an integral carrying handle and an integral flex pouring nozzle of sufficient size to be self-venting and to allow filling of the container with gasoline or the like through the pouring nozzle, thus eliminating the usual separate filling opening and cap, separate venting means, and separately formed carrying handle.
The container embodying the invention also has a molded lower and finger receiving recess to help in manipulating the container. A further feature of the invention is that the top of the pouring nozzle and its closure cap, when upright, forms a continuation of a flat top surface on the lifting handle sufficiently large to allow the stacking of plural containers with intervening cardboard separators or directly with containers having recessed bottoms in accordance with one embodiment of the invention.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.